Souvenir
by Nanaelle Jenkins
Summary: Une silhouette encapuchonnée observe l'entraînement de Kaijo... Lorsqu'enfin on la remarque, la personne part en montrant bien qu'elle connait beaucoup sur eux. L'évènement se reproduit dans divers lycées... Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi seul Atsushi semble se souvenir d'Elle ?
1. Chapitre 1

Une silhouette se dessinait dans un coin de l'immense gymnase. Les semelles crissaient sur le sol et le filet frissonnait chaque fois que le ballon y passait. Les vibrations des pas puissants raisonnaient en chacun et le panneau en bois qui maintenant le panier tremblait à grands coups. Les coups de sifflet s'enchainaient, de même que les cris, les grognements et les halètements. Les joueurs s'entraînaient de toutes leurs forces, motivés à bloc. L'entraîneur supervisait tout ça depuis son banc, sans même remarquer la silhouette. À vrai dire, personne ne l'avait encore remarquée. Elle frissonna en en prenant conscience. Avait-elle si peu de présence ? Mais après tout, ça lui allait. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas, pour qu'on ne la voit pas, allant jusqu'à respirer très faiblement sous sa capuche noire. Seul le bas de son visage féminin dépassait de la capuche. Sa main droite se serra involontairement et sa chevalière gothique appuya sur sa paume douloureusement. Oh, oui, elle avait envie de jouer. Son regard analysait le moindre geste des joueurs sans que ceux-ci ne le sachent. Des frissons d'impatience la parcouraient fréquemment. Soudain, le ballon s'échappa du terrain lors d'une passe maladroite et roula jusqu'à la silhouette. Alors, tous se tournèrent vers elle : le ballon s'était arrêté juste devant elle. Soupirant, elle secoua doucement la tête, ne laissant rien dépasser de sa capuche autre que ses lèvres rouges et son menton fin. La silhouette attrapa le ballon et le lança vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. La balle fila vers lui et l'homme eut toutes les peines du monde à l'arrêter, dérapant sur quelques mètres. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent sans que le blond ne le sache et il entrouvrit la bouche, surpris. Un jeune homme brun s'approcha de la silhouette. Il essaya de l'analyser du regard, mais ne put rien déterminer. Il ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon : ses formes étaient cachées dans de larges vêtements de sport. Son regard glissa sur le seul endroit de son visage qu'il pouvait voir sans savoir où il pouvait regarder.

 **\- Je suis la capitaine de cette équipe. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?**

Sans répondre, la silhouette se redressa du mur sur lequel elle était précédemment appuyée. Le brun s'arrêta net, légèrement surpris. La silhouette s'avança à son tour vers le capitaine, sans s'approcher assez pour qu'il puisse voir plus de son visage. Le regard qu'elle lui lança fut empli d'amusement.

 **\- Je sais bien qui tu es, Kasamatsu-san. Je ne faisais que passer.**

Puis la silhouette partit vers la porte de sortie. À une dizaine de mètres de celle-ci, elle fit une esquive agile vers la gauche, laissant le blond s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Celui-ci était d'autant plus surpris. Comment avait-elle pu le deviner alors qu'il courrait le plus silencieusement possible ? La silhouette encapuchonnée claqua de la langue, signifiant son agacement.

 **\- Kise-kun, tu es bien trop prévisible. Fais donc plus attention à ça.**

Puis elle repartit, laissant le blond et son équipe totalement à l'envers. Même le coach n'avait pas su quoi dire. Dans le gymnase, ça bouillonnait. Kasamatsu frappait encore Kise qui pleurnichait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le reste de l'équipe discutaient entre eux de leurs impressions. Le coach, lui, était en pleine réflexion. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, était un danger pour son équipe. Elle les avait observé, elle connaissait chacun d'entre eux et était même au courant de leurs faiblesses. Elle possédait aussi une force considérable. Oui, vraiment, cette personne était dangereuse pour la survie de son équipe. Il se promit mentalement d'enquêter avant de reporter son attention sur ses joueurs.

 **\- Et bien ? Retournez au travail ! C'est pas comme ça que vous serez prêts pour l'Inter-lycée !**

Ils obéirent aussitôt, bien que tous préoccupés par cette personne étrange.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ciel d'été et aux yeux de la même couleur restait sur le banc, à regarder son téléphone portable bleu, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Un jeune homme bien plus grand vint l'apostropher avec un grand sourire :

 **\- Kuroko ! Viens plutôt t'entraîner avec moi !**

Le concerné restait concentré sur son téléphone portable. Le plus grand eut une moue déçue puis s'approcha du plus petit, appuyant son torse contre le dos de son ami. Leurs cheveux détonnaient étrangement entre le rouge foncé et le bleu clair. Mais, en soit, c'était leurs différences qui étaient si admirables. Le rouge passa sa tête au dessus de celle du bleu pour regarder l'écran du téléphone portable.

 **\- Kise-kun ?** Lit-il, surpris. **Pourquoi tu parles à Kise ?**

Kuroko s'écarta de lui en le vrillant de son regard inexpressif.

 **\- Il y a une étrange rumeur parmi les membres de la génération des miracles.**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Une personne qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaîtrait assisterait à un entraînement de chacun d'entre nous sans même que l'on ne l'aperçoive. Akashi-kun a confirmé le fait et Kise-kun nous a révélé que cette personne était passée à Kaijo pour son entraînement du jour.**

Le rouge sembla un instant perdu, puis il réfléchit et fit :

 **\- Et bien ! J'espère qu'elle se présentera ici aussi, que je puisse la questionner !**

Kuroko secoua la tête négativement.

 **\- Non. Kise-kun a déjà essayé de la forcer à discuter, mais elle l'a évité sans problème et est partie.**

Son regard se planta dans celui, surpris, du plus grand.

 **\- Elle est très agile et possède beaucoup de force. Il serait même possible que ce soit un défi pour nous, joueurs de la Génération des Miracles.**

L'homme l'observa silencieusement avant de demander :

 **\- On n'a aucun indice sur cette personne ?**

 **\- Non. Le coach de Kise-kun et Akashi-kun font des recherches, mais celles-ci n'aboutissent pas, vu qu'on ne connaît même pas son visage.**

Le plus grand sembla soudain trop sérieux. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, le regard perdu dans celui de son coéquipier qui finit par lui tendre le poing.

 **\- Ne réfléchis pas trop, Kagami. Allons plutôt nous entraîner.**

Le concerné eut un sourire carnassier et appuya son poing contre celui du plus petit. Kagami partit en trottinant, accompagné de Kuroko, sur le terrain.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges comme des flammes ruminait sa rage. Tous ses coéquipiers en pâtissaient sérieusement, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Les recherches du capitaine au cheveux rouges étaient parties du néant et s'étaient perdues dans celui-ci. Il se souvenait de cette silhouette, appuyée au mur à côté de la sortie du gymnase. La personne était à peine plus grande que lui de taille. Sa voix était neutre, ni féminine ni masculine, mais le bas de son visage était typiquement féminin. Ses lèvres rouges l'avaient attiré un instant, puis il avait continué son observation. La personne faisait un poids indéfini à cause des vêtements trop grands qu'il ou elle portait. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs noirs et sans personnification aucune. Une capuche cachait plus de la moitié de son visage, mangeant presque ses lèvres d'apparence si douces. Peut-être sa carrure était-elle frêle ? Ou musclée, au contraire ? Il n'en savait rien et ça l'enrageait. Il se jeta sur son canapé brun avec frustration. Il était seul dans son immense salon, il avait renvoyé les valets dans les cuisines. Un téléphone rouge vibra sur la table basse. Poussant un soupir agacé, le capitaine attrapa celui-ci et décrocha sitôt après avoir vu le nom affiché.

 **\- Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Akashi-kun, nous avons à parler.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Elle est venue ici, à Seirin, mais je l'ai aussi croisée à Teiko, j'en suis maintenant certain.**

 **\- Tu sais qui elle est ? Le pressa Akashi.**

 **\- Non, mais je sais qui elle pourrait être.**

 **\- J'envoie une voiture te chercher immédiatement. Tu passeras la nuit chez moi, préviens tes parents.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Le capitaine raccrocha et eut un sourire démoniaque. Il allait enfin avoir une information ! Cela le frustrait de savoir que cette personne en savait bien plus sur lui que ce qu'il savait sur elle. Il se pressa d'aller en cuisine pour ordonner qu'une voiture se dépêche chez son ancien coéquipier. Son ordre fut aussitôt suivi et il partit dans sa chambre. Là, il se changea, se débarrassant de son éternel costume chic pour une ensemble polo beige/pantalon noir. Akashi bailla et s'allongea sur son immense lit. Il avait encore environ deux heures avant que Tetsuya n'arrive. Il s'endormit donc rapidement pour passer le plus de temps éveillé par la suite.

La sonnerie du téléphone rose résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Mal réveillé, ce fut un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit qui vint décrocher.

 **\- Allo ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.**

 **\- Daiki. Je te réveille, j'imagine ?**

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de se réveiller.

 **\- Euh… C-C'est pas grave, Akashi. Qu'y a-t-il ? Il est rare que tu veuilles me parler par le biais du téléphone de Satsuki.**

 **\- En effet. Je comptais lui en parler en première, mais puisque c'est toi que j'ai au téléphone… J'ai Tetsuya à la maison.**

Cette nouvelle apeura légèrement le grand jeune homme à la peau mate.

 **\- Euh… Oui ?…**

Un bruit agacé lui parvint et c'est une autre voix qui prit le relais, une voix que Daiki préférait largement.

 **\- Aomine-kun, j'ai des nouvelles sur la personne qui nous observait tous.**

 **\- Tetsu' ! Ah, euh… Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?**

 **\- Il s'agit en fait d'une fille. Une certaine Mizuno Kei. Elle était avec nous à Teiko. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle recueillait des informations sur chacune de nos équipes et non sur chacun d'entre nous, mais je devine qu'elle veut nous battre. Le problème est : avec quelle équipe ? Et pourquoi ?**

Un sourire apparut doucement sur le visage d'Aomine.

 **\- J'en sais rien mais en tout cas, moi je suis heureux d'avoir un nouvel adversaire ! Même si ce n'est qu'une fille. Par contre, je me souviens pas du tout d'elle… Elle ressemble à quoi ?**

 **\- Elle est légèrement plus grande qu'Akashi-kun. Elle a des yeux vairons gris et or. Elle a un joli visage.**

 **\- Et la poitrine ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas très bon juge en la matière.**

 **\- Roh, Tetsu' ! Tu pourrais au moins faire attention à ce genre de détails !**

 **\- Je préfère faire attention à ses capacités en basket-ball, Aomine-kun.**

Puis le téléphone fut arraché des mains de Tetsuya puis la voix du début, celle qui faisait frissonner de peur Daiki, retentit dans le haut-parleur :

 **\- Daiki, on s'en fiche de la poitrine de cette fille. C'est jusqu'à nouvel ordre une ennemie. Si tu la vois, préviens moi immédiatement. J'arriverais le plus vite possible. Tu devras la retenir jusqu'à mon arrivée.**

 **\- D-D'accord.**

Puis l'appel fut raccroché par le capitaine et Daiki, à présent bien réveillé, soupira. Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était Kei ? Il ne se rappelait pas clairement d'elle, mais il se souvenait l'avoir beaucoup appréciée dans le passé. Il espérait sincèrement la revoir le plus rapidement possible.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts raccrocha en contemplant quelques instants son téléphone. Avait-il bien compris ? Parce qu'il ne connaissait, de mémoire, aucune Mizuno Kei. Et sa mémoire était d'ordinaire infaillible. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Ce jour là n'était décidément pas une bonne journée pour les Cancers. Il grogna doucement puis reposa le téléphone vert sur son bureau, à côté de ses livres de cours. Le jeune homme se remit à ses études, mais il ne cessait de se déconcentrer pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme décrite par son ancien capitaine. Une jeune femme d'environ 1m75 aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux vairons gris et or. Il ne se la représentait pas, ce qui l'agaçait. Il finit par abandonner ses devoirs, rangea ses affaires et sortit son ordinateur portable. Il l'alluma, attendit quelques instants qu'il soit bien allumé, puis il ouvrit son moteur de recherche. Il entra les deux mots « _Kei_ » et « _Mizuno_ » et attendit la réponse. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune page la concernant, et aucune image non plus. Elle avait sans doute camouflé son identité de son mieux. Le vert grommela avant de faire une autre recherche. « _Basket Mizuno_ ». Il tomba sur des chaussures de sport appelées Mizuno. Il était frustré. Il recommença sa recherche en ajoutant le mot « _Teiko_ ». Là, il trouva un site sur le sujet d'un homme appelé Mizuno. Il était un entraîneur bien connu de Teiko, bien avant que le vert entra à ce collège. Mizuno était reconnu mondialement. L'article parlait de sa réussite totale : il avait une femme magnifique, deux jumelles d'un an qui s'intéressaient déjà au basket-ball et sa carrière était à son sommet. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la carrière de Mizuno s'était arrêté alors que sa carrière était au sommet et que ses filles étaient des futures championnes. Il passa sa soirée à y réfléchir.

Atsushi était dans son lit, allongé, du sucre sur les lèvres. Une sucette demeurait dans sa main gauche. Il la mangeait distraitement, sans même se concentrer sur son goût. C'était bien anormal pour lui. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une seule et unique personne, cette personne dont il avait eu l'honneur de croiser le regard vairon en la rattrapant après le petit passage de celle-ci à son entraînement à lui. Elle lui avait fais signe de se taire avec un sourire tendre, lui avait offert une sucrerie puis avait murmuré : « _**S'il te plaît, n'informe pas les autres de ce que tu as vu, ne ? On se retrouvera bientôt et alors je t'expliquerais tout, promis !**_ ». Et lui, idiot qu'il était, l'avait laissée repartir sans rien dire. Il grommela. Le bruit était atténué par ses lèvres fermées autour du bonbon. Son regard était fixé dans le vide. Il s'en voulait, vraiment. Il avait peur d'avoir raté sa seule chance de l'embrasser. Kei… Son nom revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. De la Génération des Miracles, il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir oubliée. Et, très sincèrement, ça lui allait comme ça. Atsushi préférait que Kei lui appartienne à lui tout seul. Soudain, son pouls s'accéléra. Et si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aimait ? Après tout, c'était possible en un peu plus d'un an de séparation… Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'approche de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas osé l'embrasser. Il grimaça. Atsushi préférait vraiment quand d'autres prenaient les décisions à sa place. Et Kei les prenait souvent le concernant. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ? Avait-elle vraiment quelqu'un dans sa vie, autre que la Génération des Miracles ? Atsushi recracha sa sucette qu'il balança à la poubelle sans même regarder cette dernière. Il était écoeuré. Il avait peur. Aussi frissonnant qu'un nouveau né, le grand jeune homme se glissa sous ses draps. Alors qu'il allait tomber dans l'inconscience, son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet. Atsushi soupira puis attrapa le téléphone mauve. À la vue du nom qui s'affichait, il décrocha aussitôt :

 **\- Oui Akashicchin ?**

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !_

 _À vrai dire, j'ai du mal à savoir si je vais terminer cette fiction... Mais je vous promets d'essayer !_

 _C'est un incipit, donc ce n'est qu'un avant-goût, en réalité, de l'histoire ;)_

 _Des avis ? Dites-moi tout s'il vous plaît !_

 _Jenkins._


	2. Chapitre 2

Akashi était penché sur son devoir d'histoire sans grande conviction. Il aimait bien, pourtant, cette matière. Mais son esprit était concentré sur autre chose, sur Mizuno Kei. La jeune femme ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il avait tout trouvé sur elle. Tout. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait ? Peu à peu, il se mit à écrire les informations qu'il avait à la suite de son devoir.

 _Mizuno Kei._

 _Née le 10 décembre de la même année que la Génération des Miracles._

 _Aucun casier judiciaire._

 _Père décédé avec sa soeur jumelle lors d'un accident de voiture._

 _Mère disparue._

 _A disparue de la circulation dès la fin du collège._

 _Connait la Génération des Miracles, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _Est l'héritière de l'entreprise Mizuno._

 _Cheveux violets._

 _Yeux vairons gris et or._

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait écris sur son devoir, Akashi retint un juron. Il se contenta de grommeler, d'effacer ces informations et de continuer son devoir, les idées toujours fixées sur Mizuno. Il y avait un grand mystère autour d'elle et ça le dérangeait. Il aimait particulièrement tout savoir sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et la jeune femme l'entourait manifestement depuis le collège. Soudain, il se redressa sur sa chaise. Akashi devait absolument aller voir Momoi. C'était une fille, elle se souvenait sans doute d'elle ! Il se leva donc. Le jeune homme s'habilla correctement et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et héla un valet.

 **\- Préparez la voiture, je sors.**

Le valet s'inclina devant lui et partit aussitôt d'un pas pressé vers le garage pour exécuter les ordres d'Akashi. Celui-ci glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste, y caressant du bout des doigts la paire de ciseaux qui ne le quittait plus, l'air pensif. Puis le valet revint l'avertir que la voiture l'attendait et le jeune homme partit sans un mot. Il se glissa dans la voiture et avertit son chauffeur qu'il allait chez Momoi Satsuki. Ce dernier acquiesça et le conduisit en toute sécurité, bien qu'un peu rapidement. Akashi observait les différents paysages devant ses yeux. Il était à Kyoto et c'était une ville magnifique, mais Tokyo lui manquait, parfois. Après tout, c'était à Tokyo qu'il avait grandi, auprès de sa mère… Le jeune homme se perdit dans ses souvenirs de Tokyo jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête. Sentant le mouvement berceur de celle-ci et le ronronnement du moteur disparaître soudain, il revint à la réalité et sortit de la voiture après que le chauffeur soit venu lui ouvrir la portière.

 **\- Attendez moi ici. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes si tout se passe comme prévu.**

Puis Akashi laissa le chauffeur sur place et alla jusqu'au porche de l'immeuble. Il tapa le code, passa la porte vitrée et monta les escaliers. Il s'arrêta au troisième pallier et s'approcha d'une porte en bois toute simple. Sur le dessus on pouvait lire le numéro 9. Le jeune homme frappa à la porte et un son clair retentit dans tout l'appartement. Il attendit quelques secondes à peine et une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et rose bonbon vint ouvrir vivement la porte, un air fâché au visage. La surprise peignit ses traits un instant puis elle rougit de honte. Ses yeux roses vifs glissèrent sur ses propres pieds dans une émotion de gêne.

 **\- Oh… Akashi-san… Désolée, entre donc.**

Akashi s'exécuta sans un regard pour la rose. Cette dernière referma la porte derrière lui et surmonta rapidement sa honte. C'est donc avec une voix légèrement colérique qu'elle l'informa :

 **\- Si tu cherches Dai-kun, il est parti chercher cette Kei. Il n'a que son nom à la bouche depuis que tu lui en as parlé.**

Akashi hocha la tête puis s'assit de son droit sur le petit canapé brun. Il leva son regard vairon et le planta dans celui de la jeune femme.

 **\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé. J'en aurais plus ample discussion avec lui plus tard. Mais je suis ici pour te parler, Momoi.**

La jeune femme rosit de gêne et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil fatigué en face du rouge.

 **\- O-Oh… D'accord. Qu'y a-t-il, Akashi-san ?**

Celui-ci ne quittait pas du regard la rose.

 **\- La connaissais-tu, Mizuno Kei ?**

 **\- Non. Mais pourquoi vous n'avez tous que son nom à la bouche ? Même Tetsuya me parle d'elle…**

 **\- Parce qu'elle est un danger, un défi, pour nous tous de la Génération Miracle. Tu ne te souviens pas d'un jeune femme de son genre à Teiko ?**

 **\- Non. Et pourtant, je connaissais tout le monde… Mais elle m'est totalement inconnue, il est anormal qu'elle vous connaisse autant.**

 **\- Nous ne savons pas encore à quel point elle nous connait bien. On ne sait que ce qu'elle nous laisse savoir.**

 **\- Et ça te frustre ?**

Le capitaine la foudroya du regard, mécontent qu'on touche là où ça fait mal. La jeune femme baissa vivement les yeux.

\- Désolée.

 **\- Oui, ça me frustre. Mais ce n'est pas important. Il est hors de question que cette jeune femme nous manipule. J'ai besoin que tu cherches auprès de toutes tes connaissances de Teiko s'ils la connaissent et si oui tu dois leur faire dire tout ce qu'ils en savent. D'accord ?**

 **\- Ou-Oui Akashi-san.**

 **\- Bien. Tu saurais où Daiki peut être parti ?**

 **\- Peut-être sur le toit du gymnase à rêvasser, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'en peut plus de moi.**

 **\- Merci.**

Le rouge se leva, s'avança vers la rose et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Ils rosirent tous deux.

 **\- Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Daiki t'apprécie sincèrement.**

Momoi hocha lentement la tête, gênée mais rassurée. Le capitaine retira sa main et s'approcha de la porte, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui ouvre. La jeune femme s'en empressa et Akashi repartit à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avertit son chauffeur de sa nouvelle destination : le lycée Too. La voiture reprit sa route. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Akashi sortit de la même façon que la dernière fois et hocha la tête vers son chauffeur avant de lui préciser qu'il l'appellerait pour lui dire quand venir le chercher mais qu'il devrait rester dans le quartier. Le chauffeur s'inclina et repartit. Akashi poussa un léger soupir. Le soleil commençait à baisser dangereusement et il était fatigué de son entraînement quelques heures plus tôt. Pour autant, il se força à aller jusqu'au gymnase principal et à monter sur le toit. Là, il trouva le corps allongé d'Aomine. Ce dernier avait posé son avant-bras sur ses yeux et était plongé dans ses pensées. À tel point qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Akashi parler :

 **\- Daiki. Nous avons à parler.**

L'as de Too grimaça et marmonna :

 **\- Tu préviens d'habitude…**

Puis il soupira et se redressa, découvrant ses yeux d'encre. Il vrilla ces derniers sur son ancien capitaine.

 **\- Et bien, parlons. De quoi veux-tu me parler, Akashi ?**

 **\- Kei.**

Les joues du plus grand rosirent à l'entente de ce nom. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

 **\- Tu te souviens d'elle ?**

 **\- Disons que j'ai une très bonne impression d'elle…**

 **\- Daiki, ne me cache rien.**

 **\- Et bien… Je…**

À la grande surprise d'Akashi, il remarqua que le jeune basketteur était gêné. C'était une chose tellement rare, même pour lui.

 **\- Je me souviens de moments passés avec elle. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas comment je l'ai rencontrée. Mais je sais que j'étais amoureux d'elle et qu'on s'est déjà embrassés.**

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil. Aomine ne le regardait pas, il fixait ses mains avec un léger sourire idiot.

 **\- Comment aurais-tu pu oublier une personne dont tu étais amoureux ? C'est idiot.**

L'as de Too rit d'une rire sans joie. Son sourire avait disparu et une grande tristesse apparaissait dans son regard. Akashi observait tout cela attentivement.

 **\- Je le sais bien que c'est idiot. Je veux la revoir. Je veux me souvenir d'elle. Alors… Je me force, tu vois ? J'essaie de me souvenir d'elle. Et même si tout ce que j'ai c'est des bribes de souvenir, je revois son sourire… Et j'en retombe amoureux. Bon sang, comment j'ai pu oublier une fille pareille ?**

 **\- « Une fille pareille » ? Comment la vois-tu ?**

 **\- Kei ? C'est une fille magnifique. Autant par ses actions que par son physique. Chaque fois que je me souviens d'elle, elle sourit. Un peu comme Kise… Mais en cent fois plus attirant. Je crois qu'elle était quelqu'un de très secret mais qu'elle a toujours été la plus douce et tendre des filles.**

Akashi hocha la tête puis vint s'asseoir à côté du bleu.

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle nous a connu grâce à toi ?**

 **\- Non. Je me souviens d'avoir été jaloux en la voyant sauter dans les bras de Kise. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai présenté à elle.**

 **\- Je me demande bien si elle avait tout prévu…**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, Kei n'est pas comme toi tu sais. C'était plus souvent elle la manipulée que la manipulatrice.**

 **\- Mh…**

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun d'entre eux réfléchit à la jeune femme. Akashi n'était pas d'accord avec Aomine, bien qu'il n'en disait mot : si la jeune femme l'empêchait d'accéder à plus d'informations, c'était pour mieux le manipuler, il en était sûr. Le téléphone d'Aomine se mit à vibrer sur le sol, à côté de lui. Akashi fit signe à son ancien coéquipier de décrocher. Celui-ci lui lança un regard apeuré mais obéit sans regarder le nom. Au lieu des cris de son amie d'enfance, Aomine entendit une voix lente et fatiguée, mais légèrement inquiète :

 **\- Aominecchin ?**

 **\- Murasakibara ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles.**

 **\- Oui. Je dois en parler, mais Akashicchin ne doit rien savoir, d'accord ?**

 **\- Mh, mh. Mais on peut en parler plus tard ? Je te rappelle.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je suis pas seul.**

 **\- Oh… Je vois, Akashicchin est avec toi. D'accord. Appelle moi quand tu seras seul.**

 **\- Oui. À bientôt Murasakibara.**

Aomine raccrocha et tourna lentement le regard vers Akashi qui semblait l'interroger. Il soupira et détourna le regard, comme toujours lorsqu'il mentait :

 **\- Murasakibara veut que j'aille avec lui en ville.**

Le rouge acquiesça avec méfiance. Il ne le croyait pas, mais il allait faire comme si. Ca ne le concernait sans doute pas, pensait-il. Il salua son ancien coéquipier et repartit. Aomine attendit une demie-heure, pour être sûr que son ancien capitaine soit parti, avant de rappeler Murasakibara.

 **\- C'est bon, je suis seul.**

 **\- Merci Aominecchin.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? D'habitude tu n'as pas cette voix…**

 **\- J'ai peur qu'Akashicchin comprenne ce que je dois lui taire… Aominecchin, promets moi que tu ne diras rien à personne de ce que je vais te dire ?**

 **\- Ben ouais, promis.**

 **\- C'est au sujet de Keicchin.**

 **\- Kei ?** Rougit le bleu.

 **\- Oui. Tu te souviens de quoi à son sujet ?**

 **\- Que j'étais amoureux d'elle.**

Son interlocuteur grogna dans le combiné.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** S'étonna l'As de Too.

 **\- Figure toi que je suis le seul qui me souvienne tout d'elle. Et tu n'étais pas le seul amoureux d'elle.**

 **\- Hein ? Qui d'autre ?**

 **\- Chacun d'entre nous l'était. C'est pour ça que je préférais être le seul à me souvenir d'elle…**

 **\- Mais tu n'aimes que les bonbons toi !**

 **\- Keicchin est bien plus sucrée que les bonbons. Mais elle a changé…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Elle est plus méchante. J'ai eu l'occasion de la revoir… Mais même si elle m'a donné des bonbons, c'est comme si elle voulait que je vous abandonne…**

 **\- Si tu l'aimes, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème, si ?**

 **\- Si. Parce que ce que Keicchin ordonne, je fais. Mais là, je suis incapable de le faire et elle le sait. Keicchin n'est pas la même qu'au collège…**

La voix du violet était brisée, comme s'il allait pleurer. Aomine frissonna. Kei avait-elle tant changé ?

 **\- Tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire… Elle sourit encore, non ?**

 **\- Non, elle ne sourit plus. Ou du moins, plus du même sourire…**

 **\- Plus le même ?**

 **\- Keicchin a un sourire faux et méchant. Ce n'est plus le même…**

L'as de Too sentit son coeur se serrer. Il espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme soit restée telle qu'il s'en souvenait… Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Une question vint lui marteler le crâne, jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

 **\- Dis, Murasakibara, tu peux me raconter comment on a pu l'oublier ? Et pourquoi elle est partie ?**

Un grand silence suivit sa demande. Il entendit son ancien coéquipier prendre une grande respiration avant de lui expliquer…

 _Et voici le deuxième chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer et ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)_

 _Je ne compte pas en poster un tous les jours, que les choses soient claires. Mais je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine, le mardi soir._

 _Bisous et passez une bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit ! ;)_

 _Jenkins._


	3. Chapitre 3

La ballon rebondissait à un rythme régulier sur le béton. Le filet frémissait encore du dernier panier marqué. Le basket-ball évacuait totalement l'esprit du joueur. Celui-ci ne pensait qu'à se défouler, qu'à marquer, dribbler, passer, s'entraîner. Chacun de ses mouvements s'améliorait à chaque pas, chaque dribble, chaque tir. Il n'entendait plus que ses pas et le ballon sur le béton et le frémissement euphorique du filet. Encore, encore et encore… Il revenait sur sa proie, esquivait des adversaires imaginaires, sautait et marquait. Un grand sourire d'amusement pur ouvrait son visage délicat. Ses cheveux blonds rebondissaient sur ses joues pâles à chaque mouvement. Ses yeux ambrés, cernés de longs cils rebondis, avaient perdu le reste du monde de sa vision, ne voyants que le demi-terrain devant lui. Mais le blond ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas seul. Devant la grille du terrain, une silhouette l'observait. Sous ses vêtements larges, elle tremblait. Ses poings se serraient régulièrement et elle se mordillait parfois la lèvre inférieure. Non, elle ne voulait pas se montrer. Non, elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler. Il allait falloir qu'elle reste dans son rôle… Le blond, après un nouveau dunk, resta accroché quelques secondes à l'anneau de métal, un grand sourire fiché sur le visage. La silhouette déglutit. Ses décisions étaient bien mises à mal par ce grand blond. Celui-ci se retourna et, soudain, la remarqua. Progressivement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Le ballon rebondit seul sur le sol, glissant à quelques mètres du jeune homme. Ce dernier restait immobile, ne parvenant pas à réaliser qui se tenait là, derrière la grille. Alors que la silhouette esquissait un mouvement de recul pour s'enfuir, le basketteur se mit à courir vers la grille à une vitesse jamais atteinte par un homme. Il ouvrit celle-ci et la silhouette n'eut le temps de s'en aller. La main du blond se referma sur le poignet fin et d'apparence fragile de la silhouette. Sa voix s'éleva :

 **\- Keicchi !**

La silhouette trembla plus fort encore et se débattit faiblement, fermant obstinément la bouche.

 **\- Je t'en prie, Keicchi… Passons un moment ensemble, veux-tu ?**

Kei fronça les sourcils sous sa capuche noire. Ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent et une voix précieuse et pourtant si chaleureuse retentit dans la cage du terrain de basket-ball.

 **\- Tu vas prévenir Seijuro que tu m'as vue, n'est-ce pas ?**

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, le blond n'avait pas fait tant attention à sa voix. Cette fois-ci, son coeur se réchauffa doucement et il se sentit aussitôt complet. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui était venu ici pour oublier cette personne dont il ne savait rien…

 **\- Non, il ne m'en a pas donné l'ordre, à moi. Je veux simplement passer un moment avec toi, Keicchi. Je ne sais plus rien de toi, mais je me souviens de ton importance dans ma vie. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir sans réponse.**

De là où il était, le blond avait une vue imprenable sur ses lèvres rouges et sa poitrine… bandée ?! sous son haut large à capuche. Il s'inquiéta légèrement. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-elle blessée ? Un mouvement de la part de la jeune femme lui fit perdre le fil de ses questions. Elle avait baissé la tête.

 **\- Bien, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère simplement que personne ne viendra nous rejoindre, auquel cas je partirais sans dire au revoir.**

 **\- « Au revoir » ? Tu voudras bien me revoir ?**

 **\- J'y serais menée, de toute façon. Et le jour où on se reverra, je ne me cacherais plus.**

 **\- Alors, viens avec moi, nous allons sur un banc !**

Poussant un soupir las, et dissimulant avec difficulté les prémices d'un sourire amusé, la jeune femme se laissa guider jusqu'à un banc non loin du terrain de basket-ball.

 **\- Tu étais venue me voir, Keicchi ?**

 **\- … Oui. Je voulais voir combien tu avais progressé. Ton coach s'est très bien occupé de toi.**

 **\- Merci ! C'est mon capitaine, surtout, qui me pousse à me surpasser ! Kasamatsu-sempai est un vrai tsundere !**

Le basketteur souriait, avec l'impression que cette fois tout allait parfaitement bien. Mais le manque de sourires de la part de Kei le refroidit légèrement.

 **\- Je sais.** _Répondit platement la concernée._

 **\- Alors ! Mes questions. D'abord, comment est-ce que tu vas, côté santé ?**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à cette question. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça…

 **\- Je vais bien, Ryota. Du moins, pas plus mal qu'avant.**

 **\- Qu'avant ? Tu allais mal à cette époque ?**

 **\- Ca, c'est à toi de t'en souvenir.**

 **\- Oh… D'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Je veux dire… Tu es importante pour moi ! Alors pourquoi tu as simplement disparu de ma mémoire ?**

Là, Ryota s'était calmé et regardait très sérieusement Kei. Il avait besoin de cette réponse.

 **\- Je peux m'effacer des mémoires à demande… Mais ça ne dure qu'un certain temps déterminé.**

 **\- Et combien de temps ça fait ?**

 **\- Un an et six mois.**

 **\- Je retrouverais mes souvenirs quand ?**

 **\- Dans trois mois.**

 **\- Et on se reverra quand ?**

 **\- Dans trois mois.**

Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il attrapa la main de Kei par surprise. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa main que Ryota regardait minutieusement la chevalière à son majeur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- La chevalière de ma famille.**

 **\- C'est gothique.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ma famille vivait en France durant l'époque médiévale.**

 **\- Oh ! Tu sais parler français ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors, dis-moi, que veut dire « Kei » en français ?**

 **\- Ca signifie « la femme du silence » ou « l'homme solitaire », suivant la personne.**

 **\- Ca te va bien, maintenant. Mais j'ai entendu dire que t'étais pas comme ça avant…**

 **\- Par qui ?**

 **\- Aominecchi.**

Kei se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Ryota le nota mentalement.

 **\- Il ne devrait pas déjà se souvenir de moi.** _Expliqua-t-elle en remarquant le regard interrogateur du blond._

 **\- Il se souvient de quelques moments. Ni du début, ni de la fin… Et donc ça importe peu aux yeux d'Akashicchi, mais pour moi ça importe beaucoup. J'ai insisté et il m'a raconté ce qu'il se souvenait de toi. Tu étais très proche de chacun d'entre nous.**

 **\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'agit là d'un reproche ?**

 **\- Parce que c'en est un. Tu étais très proche de chacun d'entre nous, mais tu nous as forcé à t'oublier et tu as disparu dans la nature.**

 **\- Je suis revenue.**

 **\- Certes, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas pour nous retrouver…**

 **\- Non, en effet.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi être revenue ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu nous tortures ?**

 **\- Je vous torture ? Et bien, c'est flatteur. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin. Je compte bien faire gagner l'Inter-lycée suivi de la Winter Cup à mon club.**

 **\- Ton… Club ? Comment ça ? Tu nous as remplacé ?**

 **\- Vous remplacer ? C'est idiot. Vous n'êtes pas importants. Non, je me suis créée une équipe pour me retrouver au sommet. Et pour gagner, il faut que vous ayez le moins d'information possible sur moi. Ni Satsuki-chan, ni Seijuro. Si l'un d'entre eux me connaissaient, chacun d'entre vous aurait été au courant et m'aurait empêché d'atteindre mon but.**

 **\- Alors, c'est tout ce qu'on est pour toi ? Des obstacles à ta réussite ? On ne compte même pas un tout petit peu ?**

Ryota se sentait vide, comme si on lui avait donné un coeur pour lui retirer violemment ensuite. Il avait froid et les larmes menaçaient de venir n'importe quand. Le jeune homme avait lâché la jeune femme sans même s'en rendre compte. Il baissa la tête, attendant douloureusement la réponse de Kei.

 **\- Effectivement.**

Le choc lui coupa la respiration. Il s'y attendait, pourtant… Une larme roula sur la joue de Ryota. Le blond regardait ses mains sans les voir.

 **\- Seijuro ne compte pas. Tetsuya ne compte pas. Daiki ne compte pas. Satsuki-chan ne compte pas. Shintaro ne compte pas. Atsushi ne compte pas. Et tu ne comptes pas. Vous êtes tous mes adversaires. Et je compte bien vous écraser, tous en même temps. C'est l'heure de gloire des Mizuno, c'est l'heure de gloire de mon héritage. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me permettre, je m'en vais. Passe une bonne journée. Et ne faiblis pas, je ne veux pas d'un adversaire faible. J'en vois beaucoup trop pour ça.**

Sans que Ryota ne réponde, la jeune femme partit. Les paroles de celles-ci résonnaient dans la tête du blond. « Tu ne comptes pas »… Les larmes, une par une, humidifiaient les joues pâles du basketteur. Ce dernier tremblait, de froid ou de douleur il ne savait pas.

Cela faisait deux heures, ou peut-être plus, qu'il était là, il ne savait plus. Il pleurait, le coeur douloureux. Jamais on n'avait vu son visage aussi dévasté. Un mannequin pleurer sincèrement ? C'était rare… Aussi, lorsque Daiki l'avait vu ainsi, en pleurs et assis sur ce banc, il s'était retenu de le charrier. Il s'assit à son côté sans dire un mot et posa sa main puissante sur l'épaule musclée du blond. Celui-ci leva un regard perdu sur le bleuté. Ce dernier, bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, sourit sincèrement au blond.

 **\- Hey, Kise… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?…**

Sa voix avait été plus douce que d'ordinaire, évitant de blesser son ancien coéquipier. Ryota explosa à nouveau en sanglots et se précipita dans les bras de son ami.

 **\- Aominecchi…** _Sanglota-t-il._ **C'est Keicchin…**

Le bleu se raidit, surpris, mais enserra Ryota de ses bras musclés pour le réconforter. Kei ? Kei avait parlé à Kise ? Et elle avait été désagréable avec lui ? Non, méchante pour qu'il soit dans cet état… Daiki avait soudain peur, peur d'apprendre la dure réalité une seconde fois. Kei n'était plus la même, non.

 **\- Elle… Elle m'a dit que… Aucun d'entre nous… De la Génération des Miracles… Aucun… Ne compte pour elle…**

Un grand froid s'empara du grand corps de l'As de Too. Ce dernier avait toutes les peines du monde à le croire, et pourtant… Il devait bien se l'avouer : le blond ne jouait pas la comédie et Atsushi n'avait pas menti non plus.

 **\- Je… Murasakibara me l'a dit, oui… Mais…**

 **\- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, Daiki.** _Ordonna une voix pleine de colère._

Le concerné sursauta et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voix. Là se tenait leur ancien capitaine, Seijuro Akashi. Son regard vairon était effrayant, mais les hommes savaient bien que ce regard tueur ne leur était pas destiné. Ceux qui touchaient à la Génération des Miracles finissaient toujours en très mauvais état, par l'opération, non pas du Saint Esprit, mais de Seijuro. Mais ce qui inquiéta soudain le bleu, ce fut que leur ancien capitaine ait entendu le nom de Murasakibara. Il avait promis de ne rien dire, après tout… Mais visiblement, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait : Seijuro demanda d'une voix froide à Daiki :

 **\- Murasakibara t'a dit qu'aucun d'entre nous ne compte pour elle quand ?**

 **\- Je… Et bien… Euh…**

L'As de Too déglutit et trouva rapidement une excuse à son ami :

 **\- On parlait de Kei et il m'a dit qu'on ne comptait sans doute par pour elle étant donné qu'elle nous évitait…**

Il avait à nouveau détourné le regard, mais ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Seijuro décida de le croire, même si ses yeux de l'empereur n'avaient pas raté ce signe du mensonge. Ce n'était pas le moment d'amener la discorde entre eux, après tout. Tant que cela ne nuisait pas à leur relation et à leur basket-ball, ça lui allait. Aussi le capitaine avança vers Ryota et posa une main tendre sur sa chevelure blonde, surprenant le jeune homme.

 **\- Ne t'attache pas à cette idiote, Ryota. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate en ne nous donnant aucune importance. Et nous allons lui montrer. As-tu de nouvelles informations sur elle à nous communiquer ?**

 **\- Oui, elle… Elle compte nous « écraser », comme elle dit, à l'Inter-lycée et à la Winter Cup.**

« _**écraser**_ » ? Tiqua Daiki. Elle avait utilisé le même verbe qu'Atsushi utilisait d'ordinaire… Lorsque le regard du bleu croisa celui du rouge, ils surent qu'ils avaient tous deux pensé de même. Ryota, lui, ne réfléchissait pas. Il avait arrêté de pleurer mais son regard était vide, perdu dans le vide. Daiki s'était écarté de lui, gêné de servir de peluche. Ryota ne s'en était presque pas aperçu, plongé dans une sorte de transe.

 **\- Elle m'a aussi dit que sa famille était originaire de France. Elle est capable d'effacer la mémoire momentanément. Elle m'a dit que ça durait 1 ans et six mois en règle générale et qu'il nous restait trois mois pour retrouver la mémoire. Elle a été surprise qu'Aominecchi ait déjà retrouvé quelques souvenirs.**

 **\- Trois mois ? Ce sera pour l'Inter-lycée… Elle l'a prévu avec exactitude… Quelle manipulatrice…** _Réfléchit à haute voix le capitaine._

 **\- Ce n'est pas une manipulatrice.** _Rétorqua Daiki, un peu fermement._

Seijuro planta son regard vairon dans celui, plus bleu que les océans, de Daiki.

 **\- Daiki, reviens à la réalité. Elle n'en était pas une, mais elle en est devenu une. Et je suis bien curieux de savoir pourquoi elle en est devenue une.**

Tous se turent dans un silence presque religieux, perdu dans leurs pensées ou dans leurs souvenirs.

 _Salut ! Me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre._

 _Désolée du retard, j'ai eu trop de choses à faire pour le poster hier… Alors je pense que je vais plutôt poster un chapitre tous les mercredis, j'ai plus de temps ce jour-là._

 _Alors, pas trop déçus ? Kei est si mystérieuse ! J'aime beaucoup la rendre si mystérieuse. Mais, du coup, j'ai été obligée de réécrire plusieurs fois ce chapitre, pour filtrer les informations à son sujet… Fichu mystère. Dans ma tête, tout est déjà tracé, mais tout peut changer pour autant avec le temps (trop de « temps »)._

 _Vous pensez quoi de mon écriture ? De mon style ? Des personnages ? Je ne sais pas si je les fais très fidèles à leurs personnages, j'essaie…_

 _Si vous pouviez me laisser vos avis, ça me ferait très plaisir et ça m'aiderait à faire une fiction qui vous plaise plus encore._

 _Merci beaucoup de me suivre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

 _Jenkins._


	4. Chapitre 4

Un bruit singulier et pourtant si reconnaissable résonnait dans le gymnase. C'était haché, bruyant et torturé : des sanglots. Le gymnase était plutôt grand, ce qui faisait résonner le bruit contre ses parois et amplifier le volume de celui-ci. Une silhouette était roulée en boule dans un coin. Son visage était enfoui entre ses bras, eux-mêmes entourants ses genoux. Des soubresauts secouaient fréquemment son dos. Le silhouette était assez petite et fine. Ses habits étaient constitués en tout et pour tout d'une tenue de sport noire et blanche. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Ses yeux, fatigués par la tristesse, étaient fermés. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant contre le mur. La silhouette se figea dans un mouvement tremblant tandis que les sanglots s'arrêtaient, rendus muets. Un jeune homme entra dans le gymnase. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent mécaniquement dans tout la superficie de la salle puis son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette. Celle-ci tremblait encore, mais plus aucun son ne se dégageait d'elle. Le gymnase était dans le noir complet et la lumière vive dégagée par la porte ouverte illuminait délicatement le jeune homme. Ses cheveux châtains eurent là des reflets blonds. Sans prononcer un mot, le jeune homme fit un pas vers la silhouette. Celle-ci se tendit et tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Elle passa ses poings sur son propre visage pour y effacer toute trace de tristesse et se leva.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il ?** _Demanda-t-elle._

Sa voix résonna dans le gymnase vide mais aussi dans la tête du jeune homme. La silhouette se précisa un petit peu plus. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Elle était grande pour une japonaise, sans doute un mètre soixante quinze. Elle possédait des cheveux mauves coupés à la garçonne. Ses yeux étaient restés fermés et elle faisait dos au jeune homme. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rester muet un instant, l'observant en silence.

 **\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander. Pourquoi t'être cachée ici,** ** _Sairento_** **-sama ?**

La voix du châtain était claire et une inquiétude persistait dans son ton. La jeune femme serra les poings et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Quand m'écouteras-tu donc ?**

 **\- Je n'écoute pas tes mensonges. Sois sincère avec moi. Pourquoi t'es-tu cachée ici ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.**

Suite à cette réponse, il y eut un léger silence. Celui-ci n'était pas lourd ni chaleureux. C'était un silence respectueux et teinté d'une légère tristesse. La jeune femme desserra les poings et, cessant de maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure, elle se tourna vivement vers le jeune homme.

 **\- Hayato. J'ai une mission à te confier.**

 **\- Oui,** ** _Sairento_** **-sama ?**

Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais en ouvrant deux magnifiques yeux vairons. Le premier, à droite, était d'un gris filandreux, comme si des lignes de code grises y étaient inscrites. Le second, à gauche donc, était couleur or. Là, on aurait cru voir un liquide doré qui menait une vie paisible dans son iris. Son regard se teinta d'agacement et se glissa dans celui de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci possédait des yeux noisette agrémentés de quelques légères teintes dorées. Le jeune homme détourna le regard, incapable de supporter un regard si intense.

 **\- Rapproche toi de Kise Ryota.**

 **\- He ? La tapette de ta foutue Génération ?**

 **\- Ne conteste pas. Et… Ne l'insulte pas. Il te surpasse de loin, Hayato. Tu sais bien que notre équipe est encore un peu plus faible qu'eux tous, alors individuellement… Kise a besoin d'un ami. Tu seras celui-ci. Tu me feras des rapports journaliers.**

Le châtain prit un petit temps à réfléchir. Puis, sous l'argument mental qu'il pourrait rejoindre plus régulièrement celle qui lui était si importante, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Hayato ne put s'empêcher de fixer ces dernières. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé et que la satisfaction apparue dans le regard de son homologue féminin laissait place à de l'agacement. Alors le jeune homme s'excusa et sortit du gymnase. Il referma la porte derrière lui et tendit l'oreille un instant. Un sanglot lui parvint et il frissonna, triste. Hayato aurait voulu que celle qu'il considérait comme son amie puisse enfin être en paix. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son choix mais celui de… De qui, d'ailleurs ? Lui même ne le savait pas. La jeune femme ne lui racontait que très rarement ses soucis. Le châtain prit finalement la route sur son vélo, incapable de se décider à retourner réconforter son amie - apeuré à l'idée qu'elle l'envoie balader. Mais, finalement, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait fait, à l'instant ? Elle l'avait envoyé en « mission » pour être seule, non ? Hayato était confus. Il n'aurait su le dire. Il pédala plus fort sur son vélo. Bientôt, le jeune homme arriva devant un immense lycée moderne. Tout devant, non loin des grilles, se dressait un immense cerisier aux rares fleurs roses encore ouvertes. Un tapis de ces fameuses fleurs s'était formé autour du tronc imposant. Sous ce cerisier, Hayato put voir la chevelure blonde de celui qu'il cherchait. Jaloux de l'intérêt de son amie pour cet homme, il répugna légèrement à rejoindre le basketteur, mais il soupira et prit sur lui. Le châtain passa les grilles et s'approcha du blond qui était - pour une fois - seul - sans compter les filles qui l'observaient de loin. Le basketteur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque qu'Hayato l'avait appelé. Celui-ci s'approcha encore plus de lui et put remarquer les yeux fermés du blond. Ce dernier dormait. Hayato soupira et dut se rappeler pourquoi il faisait cela. Oh, oui, c'était vrai, son amie. Il posa donc sa grande main sur l'épaule du blond et le réveilla doucement.

 **Oi… Le blond… Ooi… Debout !**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et le châtain retira sa main, réticent à l'idée d'approcher le blond.

 **\- Que… Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi tu me réveilles ?** _Demanda d'une voix endormie ce dernier._

 **\- Mon nom est Ukita Hayato. Je viens de la part d'un vieille amie à toi… On peut aller quelque part de plus discret pour parler ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ai envie qu'on entende parler d'elle.**

Le blond hocha la tête et, avec lenteur, s'appuya sur le tronc avant de se lever. Hayato put alors le détailler du regard. Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré en personne et ne savait de lui que ce que son amie avait bien voulu lui confier. Le blond dirigea le châtain dans le lycée jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Là, ils s'assirent sur les bureaux et se jaugèrent du regard.

 **\- Tu viens de la part de Keicchi ?** _Demanda doucement le blond._

On aurait dit que sa voix aurait pu se casser à n'importe quel moment. Il tremblait légèrement. Hayato décida de ne pas être trop dur avec lui, bien au contraire.

 **\- Oui. Elle… Euh… Elle a décidé que je serais l'intermédiaire entre elle et toi dorénavant.**

 **\- L'intermédiaire ? Elle se confie à toi ?**

 **\- Pas exactement… Même si parfois ça arrive, c'est très rare. Elle me dit juste le strict nécessaire, et la plupart du temps c'est des mensonges.**

 **\- Des mensonges ? Elle ment souvent ?**

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **\- Aominecchi m'a dit qu'elle ne mentait jamais avant.**

 **\- Elle a beaucoup changé depuis le temps, et pas forcément en bien.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire l'intermédiaire ?**

Hayato se figea. Il déglutit et ses joues chauffèrent légèrement, se teintant de rose. Le châtain détourna le regard et le blond eut un mauvais pressentiment.

 **\- Si je fais l'intermédiaire, ça veut dire que je la verrais plus souvent.**

Et effectivement, la raison sembla mauvaise au blond qui fut aussitôt jaloux.

 **\- Tu es qui pour elle ?**

 **\- Un ami, peut-être. Mais, principalement, je suis l'un de ses joueurs.**

 **\- Ses joueurs ?**

 **\- Mizuno-sama est mon capitaine.**

 **\- Ton… Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que… Je…**

 **\- Oui. Tu vas devoir jouer contre elle. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de ménager l'un d'entre nous.**

 **\- Elle… Elle sait, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Savoir quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'aucun des membres de la Génération des Miracles ne pourra être à fond avec elle en face.**

 **\- À ton avis, pourquoi vos souvenirs ne vous reviendront que dans bientôt un mois ? Ne ?**

 **\- K-Keicchi n'est pas comme ça !**

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage d'Hayato.

 **\- Eh~** ** _Sairento_** **-sama est diaboliquement manipulatrice, tu sais… À moins que tu ne la connaisses pas ?**

 **\- C-C'est faux ! Keicchi n'a jamais été manipulatrice ! Mais… Comment tu l'as appelée ?**

 ** _\- Sairento_** **-sama, ça te dérange ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça…**

 **\- Elle est silencieuse, secrète. Elle te tire dans les pattes sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Elle arrivera toujours à être maîtresse d'elle-même face à d'autres, et elle est donc toujours menteuse : ce qui revient à être silencieux avec la vérité. Sairento est le mot le plus en accord avec sa personne, je trouve.**

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, puis Hayato soupira. Il s'expliqua :

 **\- Ok. Ecoute… Je suis pas là par hasard. Je sais pas exactement pourquoi elle m'a dit de te rejoindre, même si j'en ai ma petite idée, mais je sais que t'as besoin de soutien et pas d'un nouveau défi. Donc, je te promets pas qu'on sera les meilleurs potes, mais… Ca te dirait qu'on essaie de s'entendre ?**

Le blond hésita un instant, puis sourit au châtain.

 **\- Oui, et puis… Tu pourras me donner de ses nouvelles !**

 **\- Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? C'est mignon…**

 **\- Ukita-kun ! Fais un effort !** _Grogna le blond._

 **\- Appelle moi Ukita, Kise.**

 **\- Ne, je peux ?! Super ! Allez, viens, Ukita, je te paye un verre.**

Hayato sourit à Kise et le suivit hors du lycée.

Aomine était, comme à son habitude, allongé sur le toit du gymnase. Il avait cours d'arithmétique, alors il avait préféré rater l'école. De toute façon, il était bien trop concentré sur un certain visage féminin pour se concentrer sur des mathématiques. Quel intérêt de savoir que ? ﾝﾓﾏ² × ? ﾝﾓﾏ + ? = ?(? − Ɑ) + ß lorsqu'on est obnubilé par deux yeux vairons uniques ? Il n'y en avait aucun et ça Aomine en était certain. Donc, il était là, observant le ciel sans pour autant lui donner une quelconque importance. Pourtant, celui-ci était magnifique en ce beau jour. Les nuages étaient éparses et prenaient souvent la forme de moutons. Ils défilaient rapidement, poussés par le vent fort d'Avril. Le bleu était omniprésent entre ces tâches blanches transparentes. Insensible à ce spectacle digne d'intérêt, le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, pensées toutes tournées vers la même personne. Depuis qu'il avait entendu retrouvé son premier souvenir, il n'avait qu'elle en tête. Mizuno Kei. Il revoyait ses cheveux violets aussi courts que ceux d'Akashi, et donc moins longs que ceux de Murasakibara. Il revoyait ses yeux, l'un gris, l'autre doré. Tous deux étaient unis en une harmonie étrange et délicate. Il revoyait son sourire, source de chaleur et de bien-être. Et il se rappelait qu'il ne reverrait plus un tel sourire sans que celui-ci ne soit faussé. Cette simple pensée suffisait à lui étreindre le coeur et à lui donner la gerbe. Fort heureusement, cette pensée était chassée par la suivante, qui lui expliquait qu'il allait bientôt retrouver tous ses souvenirs en sa compagnie. Et cette pensée là lui donnait le sourire et le rassurait. Oui, il en était sûr, Mizuno Kei avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Mais Aomine savait bien qu'il finirait par la faire redevenir telle qu'elle était auparavant. Pour cela, il était prêt à tout. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur nuit. Un petit sourire était apparu sur son visage. Il était calme, serein. Soudain, une mélodie le fit sursauter. Aomine se calma avec un petit rire nerveux en attrapant son téléphone. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un appel, pourquoi avait-il eu si peur ? Il mit ça sur le compte de sa plénitude précédente. Le jeune homme décrocha sans, comme à son habitude, regarder qui appelait. Aussi fut-il très surpris d'entendre une voix douce, précieuse et chaleureuse, pourtant tremblante de tristesse, à l'autre bout du fil.

 **\- Allo ?** _Fit-elle._

Le coeur d'Aomine accéléra son rythme dans sa poitrine. C'était sa voix. Pourtant, il avait la sensation désagréable qu'elle pleurait. Il peina à reprendre une respiration normale et souffla :

 **\- Kei ? C'est toi ?**

 **\- Daiki… Je… Je peux compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le coeur d'Aomine fit un véritable bond dans sa poitrine et se réchauffa à l'entente de son prénom. Et dire que quelques jours auparavant, il ne se souvenait plus d'elle… Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tic nerveux qu'il avait eu à force de regarder Kei plus jeune.

 **\- Evidemment. Tu peux me faire confiance.** _Murmura-t-il, ému._

 **\- Je… J'ai mal, Daiki… Ca recommence… J-Je ne pourrais plus vous protéger encore bien longtemps…**

 **\- Nous protéger ? Mais…**

 **\- Oui, je sais, je vous fais du mal… Mais je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour comprendre que ce n'est que pour que vous alliez mieux par la suite…**

 **\- J'étais certain que tu n'aurais jamais dis ça sincèrement… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'être éloignée de nous ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de nous faire, tous sauf Murasakibara, t'oublier ?**

 **\- Ecoute… J'accepte de te donner toutes ces réponses. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule et unique condition à cela : garde tout ça pour toi jusqu'à l'Inter-lycée. Je…**

Un sanglot se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone.

 **\- Kei ?! Ca va ?!** _Paniqua Aomine._

Il se sentait démuni, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et incapable de l'aider.

 **\- D-Désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester encore bien longtemps… Rejoins moi demain matin au terrain de Basket-ball à côté de Teiko où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. Disons… Neuf heures.**

Perdu, triste et démuni, Aomine ne put qu'accepter. Il promit aussi de respecter sa condition. Puis, Kei raccrocha, alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait de nouveau. Le jeune homme s'en sentait plus mal que jamais. Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à être insensible face à elle, comme il l'était avec bien des personnes. Mais ça, il en était bien peu sûr… Poussant un soupir frustré, Aomine s'affala à nouveau contre le toit en béton et envoya un message à Murasakibara.

« _**Je lui ai parlé.**_ »

 _Sairento_ _veut dire silencieux/se en japonais._

 _Pour être franche, j'ai eu énormément de mal avec cette fichue formule de maths, alors quand j'ai réussi à l'écrire, j'ai refusé net de réécrire cette partie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plus. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais il faut bien vous donner des réponses, à un moment donné ! De toute façon, l'Inter-lycée n'est plus très loin dans l'histoire. En fait, d'ici un ou deux chapitres normalement…_

 _ **Anna-my-absolut :**_ _Ohayo ! Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça fait plaisir ! J'essaie vraiment qu'elle soit mystérieuse en fait, je filtre les informations (si je m'écoutais, vous en auriez déjà beaucoup plus). Ce personnage, je l'aime beaucoup. Donc je vais vous le faire découvrir pas à pas, autant ses bons côtés que ses mauvais ! ;) Je me doute qu'elle rassure pas vraiment, vu comment elle a parlé à Ryo-chan ^^ Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu reviendras me lire au prochain ;)_

 _N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, bons comme mauvais, c'est vraiment positif pour l'histoire, pour ma manière d'écrire, mais aussi pour vous, chers lecteurs : en effet, ça vous permet d'influencer l'histoire ! (La preuve : j'ai mis ici plus d'informations sur Kei que j'aurais voulu au départ, et le prochain chapitre sera à révélations.)_

 _Bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à mercredi prochain pour une nouveau chapitre !_

 _Jenkins._


	5. Chapitre 5

Poussant un nouveau soupir, la silhouette se décida finalement à se montrer. Elle passa délicatement la barrière du buisson et s'approcha du banc où s'était assis sa cible. Elle ne voyait que son dos, appuyé contre les planches de bois du banc, et sa chevelure couleur nuit. Celle-ci était parfois agitée par un vent léger. Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées, aussi n'entendit-il pas les pas légers de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, après une dernière hésitation, posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule musclée de celui qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment avant de se tourner, avec une rapidité surprenante pour qui ne le connaissait pas, vers elle. Son regard était tendre.

 **\- Kei.** _Murmura-t-il._

 **\- Bonjour Daiki.**

Après s'être souri, difficilement pour elle et joyeusement pour lui, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps.

Kuroko était plongé dans ses pensées, assis sur le banc, à regarder sans le voir le match. Il rêvassait, angoissé à l'idée de retrouver ses souvenirs d'un instant à l'autre. Il en avait déjà retrouvé certains. Il savait à présent que Kei et lui avaient l'habitude d'aller boire des milkshakes ensemble à Teiko, qu'ils s'entraînaient parfois ensemble et qu'elle était aussi basique que lui dans ce sport. Pourquoi tout ceci avait changé ? Il n'en savait toujours rien. Et c'est cette question qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il ne vit pas Kagami dunker et se faire acclamer par tout son banc, ainsi que la foule dans les gradins. Lui, il ne bougea pas, le regard dans le vide. Son manque de réactivité ne se remarqua pas, comme à son habitude. Kuroko se souvenait surtout du magnifique sourire de Kei et de sa gentillesse d'apparence sans limite. Pourtant, ce sourire avait lui aussi changé, bien qu'il ne l'ait encore pas vu s'afficher sur son visage. Et sa gentillesse ? Elle était aussi partie aux oubliettes, sans aucun doute, après ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Kise. Une étincelle passa dans le regard du passeur. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas ces mots, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux. Kise, lui, l'avait déjà pardonnée. Kei lui avait envoyé un de ses coéquipiers, bien que celui-ci soit tenu sous silence, et les deux garçons avaient rapidement pactisé. Etrangement, ils étaient devenus comme des frères. Kuroko était encore une fois jaloux de Kise. Celui-ci avait eu l'attention de la jeune femme. Lui, le plus discret de la Génération des Miracles, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Alors que Seirin gagnait largement le match, une silhouette attira son regard sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était là, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte qui menait aux vestiaires. Ses cheveux mauves, plutôt courts pour une fille, encadraient son visage délicat. Sa peau blanche mettait en valeur ses douces lèvres rouges. Ses longs cils encadraient à la perfection ses yeux si uniques. Ces derniers étaient étranges : des yeux vairons, ou hétérochromes. L'un semblait contenir dans son iris de l'or liquide, tandis que l'autre était d'un gris filandreux plus froid que celui d'une lame. Ses habits étaient négligés et, par endroits, troués. Pourtant, Kuroko sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit. Elle était belle, pour ne pas dire magnifique, et le jeune homme savait qu'elle pouvait l'être bien plus en souriant. Soudain, plus rien n'avait d'importance dans ce gymnase, à part elle. Elle, elle et encore elle… Kuroko ne voyait plus qu'elle. Kei le regardait, droit dans les yeux, avec un air impassible. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé une petite partie de ses souvenirs, il remarquait à quel point elle avait changé depuis le collège. Elle était devenue plus grande, dépassant Akashi. Elle était aussi devenue plus féminine, avec une taille élancée, des jambes fines mais puissantes et, il fallait bien le préciser, une poitrine qui plaisait à Aomine. Sans que ses coéquipiers ne le remarquent, Kuroko quitta le banc et, contournant le terrain, rejoignit la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, gardant son regard vairon fixé sur lui. Finalement, ils se firent face. Kei lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Ils partirent donc dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter dans un coin solitaire. Les deux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Kuroko était perdu dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme.

 **\- Kei-kun… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Ca ne se voit pas ?**

Kei lança un regard hautain au jeune homme.

 **\- Je suis ici pour te voir, Tetsuya. Je me demandais si tu avais retrouvé tes souvenirs.**

 **\- Quelques-uns seulement…**

 **\- Lesquels ?**

 **\- Je me souviens de nos sorties milkshakes. Et de t'avoir vu jouer au basket avec moi, plusieurs fois.**

 **\- C'est peu. Mais c'est normal, j'ai dû mettre une forte dose sur toi…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu t'es débattu.**

Il y eut un silence presque religieux. Puis Kei reprit :

 **\- Tu te souviens donc de mes piètres performances ?**

Kuroko hocha lentement la tête. Ses doux yeux couleur ciel étaient, comme à leur habitude, impassibles pour qui ne le connaissait pas extrêmement bien. Malheureusement pour lui, Kei le connaissait par coeur. Elle savait donc qu'il était heureux et gêné à la fois.

 **\- J'ai changé, depuis ce temps-là. Bien plus que nos anciens compagnons avaient changé en un seul été. Même si, pour ce cas, j'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose…**

 **\- En quoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour l'instant. De toute façon, tu finiras par trouver la réponse par toi-même, quand tu auras recouvert tous tes souvenirs.**

Les deux se turent. L'un réfléchissait et l'autre observait le premier. Remarquant que Kuroko était perdu dans ses pensées, Kei décida d'y mettre un terme :

 **\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai ce que je voulais, je te laisse. Assure toi d'aller jusqu'à moi dans tes matchs, Tetsuya.**

La jeune femme s'éclipsa sans même laisser le temps à Kuroko de répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'équipe Seirin était au complet dans les vestiaires, Kuroko reçut un message. Y jetant un coup d'oeil, il vit un message de son ancien capitaine, avec qui il renouait peu à peu les liens.

« _ **Tetsuya, il faut que nous parlions. Je suis blessé et je ne pourrais pas aller en finale. Ce sera à toi de vaincre Kei à ma place. S.A.**_ »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard inquiet à celui qu'il aimait surnommer « sa lumière ». Ce dernier, sentant son regard insistant, se retourna vers lui. Il murmura :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Akashi-kun est blessé.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?**

 **\- Il a joué contre le lycée Kirisaki Daichi.** _Expliqua-t-il comme une évidence._

Kagami ronchonna avant de froncer les sourcils, inquiet.

 **\- Il ne pourra pas jouer ?**

 **\- Effectivement. Il me demande d'emmener Seirin en finale à sa place.**

C'était un semi-mensonge mais, de toute façon, n'importe qui pouvait berner le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci grommela dans sa barbe :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'on va se faire laminer avant, peut-être ?**

Kuroko sourit mais secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation.

 **\- Tu n'y es pas, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun s'inquiète de notre rencontre avec Kei-kun.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ? C'est une fille, je te ferais remarquer. Elle ne pourra jamais jouer contre nous.**

 **\- Elle y compte, pourtant.**

 **\- Mais… C'est pas fairplay !**

Il avait crié, cette fois, et tous leurs coéquipiers s'étaient tournés vers eux. Sans s'en préoccuper, Kagami continua à s'exclamer :

 **\- Elle n'a pas le droit de rejoindre une équipe d'homme dans ce tournoi ! Je refuse de me battre contre une fille !**

La coach leva un sourcil, agacée, mais ne dit mot, attendant la réaction de Kuroko, qui ne tarda pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux azur enfonça la pointe de ses doigts dans la hanche du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Ce dernier grogna de douleur mais se calma.

 **\- Kagami-kun, dois-je te rappeler que ton entraîneuse, celle qui a fait de toi celui que tu étais en arrivant au Japon, était une fille ? Ne sous-estime pas une fille uniquement car elle n'est pas physiquement constituée comme toi.**

Kagami se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec gêne, geste qu'il avait en commun avec Aomine, en se penchant légèrement en arrière, le regard fuyant.

 **\- Désolé. Je me suis emporté. C'est juste que… J'ai plus l'habitude de jouer contre une fille.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et noirs s'imposa en posant sa main lourde de sens sur l'épaule de Kagami. Il était de taille moyenne et ses yeux gris étaient cachés derrière des lunettes fines argentées. Un aura de sérieux et de danger émanait de lui, malgré son visage souriant. Une serviette blanche entourait sa nuque et des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur sa peau.

 **\- Kagami. Kuroko. Pouvons-nous savoir de qui vous parlez ?**

Kagami soupira et lança un regard d'excuse à Kuroko. Ce dernier l'ignora et répondit au jeune homme.

 **\- Désolé Hyuga-sempai. Nous parlions de Mizuno Kei.**

 **\- Qui est-ce ?**

Voilà plus de trois mois que ce nom était dans toutes les têtes de la Génération des Miracles, y compris Kagami Taiga, mais les autres n'en avaient jamais entendu parler.

 **\- Une ancienne connaissance de Teiko. Elle a décidé de vaincre la génération des miracles.**

Hyuga réfléchit un instant puis fit :

 **\- On va la rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?**

Pour seule réponse, Kuroko hocha la tête. Un autre jeune homme, bien plus grand et musclé, s'approcha derrière Hyuga et posa son bras sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour s'appuyer. Hyuga, perdu dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas, ce qui était rare tant ces deux là aimaient se crier dessus. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux mi-longs et bruns. Ses sourcils étaient épais et ses yeux possédaient une couleur brune foncée. Ses mains étaient particulièrement grandes. Un grand sourire ouvrait son visage et la quantité de sueur sur sa peau était moins importante que sur celle de Hyuga.

 **\- Kuroko, c'est une amie à toi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore… Je n'ai pas retrouvé tous mes souvenirs à son propos. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour reconstituer toute son histoire.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- C'est une fille bizarre avec des pouvoirs bizarres qui, bizarrement, efface la mémoire des gens qu'elle veut sur une durée précise.** _Grogna Kagami pour toute réponse._

Tous le regardèrent avec une légère suspicion, hormis Kuroko, mais ils acceptèrent de le croire après un coup d'oeil envers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pâles qui n'avait pas contredit la chose. Hyuga réagit finalement en s'écartant vivement du brun en lui lançant un regard plein d'animosité. Puis il se reconcentra sur Kuroko.

 **\- Peux-tu nous raconter ce que tu sais d'elle ? Peut-être que ça nous aidera à trouver son point faible.**

Kuroko secoua la tête.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse vous aider. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis. Mais je peux toujours vous en parler. Asseyez-vous, ce sera un peu long.**

Tous acquiescèrent et s'assirent. Même Kagami était curieux d'entendre ce qu'avait à dire le fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko prit le temps d'inspecter du regard chacun de ses coéquipiers, sans oublier sa coach, avant de pousser un soupir et de s'asseoir à son tour.

 **\- Alors… Par où commencer ? Je l'ai rencontrée à Teiko, je crois. Elle était déjà entourée des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. C'était une fille pleine de joie et de bonté, prête à aider le moindre inconnu qui se présentait à elle. Elle n'était pas naïve, au contraire, mais si elle pouvait accorder sa confiance plutôt que sa méfiance, elle s'en réjouissait. Kei-kun était… Comme une sorte de symbole qui nous liait les uns aux autres. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps seul avec elle, aussi, à jouer au basket ou à boire des milkshakes. Je crois même que c'est de là que mon goût pour les milkshakes du Maji Burger me vient.**

Plongé dans ses souvenirs confus, tentant d'en extraire un maximum d'informations, il se tut un instant, sous le regard respectueux de ses coéquipiers. Finalement, il reprit son discours.

 **\- Kei-kun… Enfin… Chaque joueur de la Génération des Miracles entretenait une relation très forte avec elle. Elle en a d'ailleurs embrassé plusieurs.**

 **\- Lesquels ?** _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kagami._

L'as de l'équipe se fit réprimander du regard par ses camarades. Kuroko eut un léger sourire amusé.

 **\- Kise-kun, Midorima-kun et Aomine-kun si je me souviens bien.**

La coach fit la moue. Elle avait embrassé trois joueurs de la Génération des Miracles ?! C'était bien plus de personnes douées que la coach pensait pouvoir amadouer.

 **\- Mais ça n'a pas tant d'importance que ça. Elle les embrassait uniquement lorsqu'ils se plaignaient qu'elle ne leur montrait pas assez d'attention. Je ne crois pas qu'elle était amoureuse de l'un d'entre nous, mais simplement qu'elle était suffisamment gentille pour être aussi proche de nous. Il n'empêche que, d'après ce que je me souviens, Murasakibara-kun n'obéissait qu'à elle. C'est peut-être encore le cas, je ne sais pas… Il est le seul à ne pas m'avoir parlé d'elle depuis son retour. En fait, nous l'avons finalement oublié, par son action. Elle m'a dit que j'avais résisté et qu'elle avait donc dû forcer pour me faire l'oublier. Il n'empêche qu'on a découvert son existence qu'il y a un peu plus de trois mois. Nous retrouvons peu à peu nos souvenirs, mais les souvenirs les plus importants doivent nous revenir pendant l'Inter-lycée.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas avant ? Ou après ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça coïncide avec l'Inter-lycée ?**

Kuroko lança un regard triste au joueur qui venait de réfléchir à voix haute.

 **\- Tout simplement car elle a changé, depuis Teiko. Sans doute a-t-elle changé près de la fin du collège… Il n'empêche qu'à présent, son seul souhait est de nous battre à plate couture à l'Inter-lycée puis à la Winter Cup, chacun d'entre nous.**

Kagami et Kuroko échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

 _Bonsoir ! (Ou bonjour, pour les couche-tôts.)_

 _Merci à ceux qui me laissent leurs avis, c'est encourageant pour écrire !_

 _Mais je dois aussi m'excuser... Je publie le vendredi au lieu du mercredi... Désolée. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. J'écrivais, ça ne me plaisait pas, j'effaçais, je réécrivais... Et, finalement, j'ai dû me forcer à écrire toute cette après-midi pour vous sortir ceci. Alors bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _En attendant, moi je me suis bien amusée à faire de petites recherches pour approfondir le sujet de Kuroko no Basuke (même si je suis une fan, je ne connais pas tous les détails de chaque personnage, et encore moins les détails qui ne sont pas dans l'anime ou dans le manga mais dans les fanbooks) et à cacher au maximum le personnage de Kei, même s'il faut évidemment en dévoiler un peu à chaque chapitre. J'ai décidé de ne pas la faire masquée (contrairement à d'ordinaire) car je vous l'ai déjà découverte physiquement dans le chapitre précédent (si je ne me trompe pas de chapitre). Inutile de cacher les informations qui vous sont déjà données ! Du coup, ben ma difficulté première a été de vérifier chaque information donnée (je compte les gouttes) et d'éviter de trop dévoiler mon OC._

 _Comme d'habitude, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir des avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, et ça m'aiderait énormément pour la suite de l'histoire ! J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à continuer sur une seule idée ou sur un seul univers (je passe généralement d'un univers à l'autre, passant de Kuroko no Basuke à Harry Potter puis à Star Wars...) alors quand on m'encourage en me disant ne serait-ce que simplement qu'on apprécie ce que j'écris et qu'on veut la suite, ça m'aide beaucoup à continuer._

 _(Ce dernier point soulevé est dédicacé à_ Denshitoakuma _qui, sans le vouloir particulièrement, m'a beaucoup aidée à me donner le courage d'écrire et de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui et non demain ou un autre jour.)_

 _Merci pour votre attention et je vous souhaite une bonne journée !_

 _Jenkins._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Un garçon de treize ans était assis sur un banc. La cour de son collège, autour de lui, était pleine à craquer et il avait choisi un coin reculé. Ses cheveux émeraudes tombaient sur son visage rond. Ses yeux d'un vert plus clair, cachés par des lunettes aux bords noirs, étaient fixés sur un manuel scolaire qu'il tenait entre ses mains. À ses côtés, sur le banc, se tenait maladroitement une statue de taille moyenne à l'apparence d'une couronne. Dans le reste de la cour, certains groupes d'élèves le regardaient de travers, le trouvant assez atypique. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se bander les doigts ? Et pourquoi diable apportait-il chaque jour un objet différent ? Il avait beau leur répliquer, lorsqu'ils osaient lui demander, qu'il s'agissait de son objet chanceux du jour, les autres enfants ne le croyaient pas. Pour eux, l'horoscope n'était que des foutaises. Un groupe en particulier se détachait du lot. Ses membres étaient plus musclés et plus intimidants que les autres. Ils étaient aussi plus grands : ils faisaient parti du club de boxe. Ce jour là, à cet instant, ils décidèrent d'aller voir cet enfant si atypique. Ils se postèrent donc face à lui, un homme semblant être le chef en haut d'une formation en v. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne leva pas les yeux de son manuel. Pourtant il les avait vu venir, depuis l'autre bout de la cour, jusqu'à lui. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas et préférait revoir sa dernière leçon de chimie. C'était sa matière favorite alors il ne souhaitait pas avoir une mauvaise remarque. Il se fichait bien que quiconque tente de lui parler. Aussi, lorsque le garçon ne répondit pas à la salutation du boxeur, ce dernier se mit en colère. Il attrapa le jeune homme par le col et le souleva avec sa force stupéfiante. Le garçon, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, lâcha son livre qui retomba sur la terre avec un léger bruit sourd. Les yeux dans les yeux, le boxeur asséna à l'autre élève un coup puissant dans la mâchoire. Il y eut un « crac » inquiétant. Alors que le capitaine du club de boxe levait à nouveau son poing, une fille, un peu frêle, intervint, s'approchant précipitamment :_

 ** _\- Ca suffit ! Akahito-kun, écarte toi de ce garçon. J'ai prévenu les professeurs, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver._**

 _Le prénommé Akahito souffla bruyamment, énervé, relâcha avec retenue le garçon aux cheveux et partit, non sans lancer un regard plein de colère aux deux enfants qui restèrent finalement seuls. Les autres élèves avaient décidé de leur laisser un cercle à ne pas approcher, de peur que quelque chose leur soit reproché. Alors que le garçon se relevait et massait du bout des doigts sa mâchoire, la jeune fille attrapa le livre tombé au sol et le tendit à l'élève avec un sourire. Ce fut ce sourire qui intrigua le garçon. Il semblait si plein de bonté, si heureux, si doux… Il était empli d'un amour auquel l'élève se refusait obstinément. Les yeux de la jeune fille, posés sur les siens, étaient d'une étrange couleur vairon. Son oeil droit était gris, d'un gris très particulier, comme s'il était un tissu très finement tissé. Son oeil gauche, lui, était d'une couleur or délicate qui apaisait tous les maux. Ses longs cheveux violets tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules frêles. Elle semblait innocente, naïve, douce et incroyablement faible. Pourtant, elle était si tendre… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le garçon répondit à son sourire, néanmoins d'une façon plus retenue, et attrapa le livre qu'il glissa sous son bras. La jeune fille glissa un regard vers la statue._

 ** _\- Tu es Cancer, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 _Devant le regard surpris du garçon, elle se justifia :_

 ** _\- J'écoute l'horoscope d'Oha Asa tous les matins. Aujourd'hui, cette statue est l'objet chanceux des Cancers._**

 _Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit. Il tendit sa main bandée à la jeune fille._

 ** _\- Mon nom est Midorima Shintaro, et toi ?_**

 ** _\- Je m'appelle Mizuno Kei._**

 _C'est ainsi que Shintaro et Kei se rencontrèrent._

Midorima était partout à la fois. On lui faisait souvent des passes. Il marquait sans même s'en soucier tant c'était, à cet instant, naturel pour lui. Il ne cessait de repenser à Kei, ne se concentrant qu'à peine sur le match qu'ils avaient gagné d'avance. Il se souvenait enfin de sa rencontre avec Kei. Midorima avait appris quelque chose de nouveau sur elle : elle écoutait l'horoscope Oha Asa, comme lui. Et cette simple information l'avait plongé dans d'autres souvenirs, plus doux encore. Il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois et, lors de ces souvenirs, il avait eu la sensation, des années plus tard, que ces baisers étaient restés sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait aussi de cette force de caractère qu'elle n'avait pas montré en premier abord. Elle l'avait maintes fois réprimandé d'être imprudent, alors qu'elle l'était bien plus que lui. Et il se souvenait encore que c'était lui, Midorima Shintaro, qui avait présenté Kei à l'équipe de basket avec laquelle il passait de plus en plus de temps. Il avait même senti des remords à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Mais pourquoi sentait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi Kei semblait avoir de plus en plus d'importance pour lui ? Il avait bien réussi à l'ignorer pendant ces trois mois, du plus qu'il pouvait du moins. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus s'empêcher de penser à elle depuis que la plupart de ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus ? Midorima n'avait finalement aucune réponse à ses questions. Il attrapa le ballon, que Takao venait de lui passer, se pencha légèrement en arrière, sauta et lança le ballon. Il retomba au sol et, ignorant les gesticulations de son coéquipier trop effervescent à son goût, retourna dans ses pensées tout en trottinant. Le joueur avait bien changé depuis son collège et il était beaucoup plus distant. Il se demandait si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec Kei, finalement. Il se souvenait que la jeune femme, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, jouait un véritable rôle de médiateur entre lui et son équipe, ce qui leur permettait d'être plus proches. Puis, finalement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son prochain match. Si il gagnait celui-ci, peut-être que le prochain serait contre elle ? Il voulait la voir, sans même comprendre son envie. Il savait juste qu'il avait envie d'explications, mais des explications à quoi ? Au fait qu'elle l'ait fait l'oublier ? Non, bien sûr que non, Midorima ne s'inquiétait pas de la vie des autres. Pourtant… Il avait peur. Il sentait son coeur se serrer et l'angoisse obstruer sa gorge. Et il ne comprenait pas cette peur, ni ses envies actuelles. Il était perdu. Il attrapa à nouveau le ballon, sauta, le dos légèrement penché en arrière, et tira. Il marqua, inévitablement, après que le ballon ait parcouru une haute courbe. Midorima retomba au sol et regarda le temps affiché sur le panneau des scores. Il ne lui restait plus que trois secondes. L'écart de points était énorme. En même temps, qui aurait pu battre Shutoku, l'un des lycées rois, parmi les faibles équipes qu'ils étaient obligés d'écraser pour passer ? Personne. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts retourna à son banc, ignorant le grand bruit qui annonçait la fin du match. Un fois assis sur le banc blanc, il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Il passa la serviette sur son visage puis la glissa sur sa nuque. Ensuite il ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et se désaltéra lentement. Une fois ces actes terminés, il reposa la bouteille d'eau et entreprit de rebander ses doigts. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps, par habitude, et attrapa entre ses doigts à nouveau bandés son objet chanceux. Ce jour-ci, l'objet nécessaire était une cuillère orange toute simple. Midorima glissa son regard las sur ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci discutaient bruyamment non loin de lui. Estimant qu'il ne serrait pas dérangé de sitôt, Midorima monopolisa un banc entier pour s'allonger. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué. Il eût tôt fait qu'une bouteille d'eau se déversa sur son visage. Il rouvrit vivement les yeux, surpris. Son regard tomba sur la bouteille d'eau qui gisait à présent sur son torse. Rectification : sa bouteille d'eau. Irrité, le jeune homme chercha du regard le coupable. Puis il se rendit compte de la situation. Ses coéquipiers étaient entrain de suivre joyeusement son entraîneur vers les vestiaires. Maugréant, Midorima les rejoignit avec ses affaires. Dans le vestiaire, il reposa toutes ses affaires, ainsi que sa cuillère, se déshabilla, prit une douche, se sécha et se rhabilla avec son uniforme scolaire. Il laissa ses coéquipiers en plan et partit du complexe sportif. Il avait entendu Takao exprimer sa surprise de ne pas être demandé par le jeune homme. Mais il l'ignora. Une fois proche de son vélo, il se saisit de son téléphone vert. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir l'image de l'équipe de Teiko, au collège, prendre la pose en souriant. Même Midorima souriait. Une voix se fit entendre au dessus de son épaule :

 **\- Très jolie photo. Si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui l'ai prise. Et mes souvenirs sont toujours exacts.**

Le jeune homme sursauta, son épaule évitant de peu la mâchoire de l'individu, et il fit brusquement volte-face. Là, devant lui, se trouvait la femme qui lui avait tenu l'esprit occupé durant tout le match. Ses yeux vairons étaient posés insensiblement sur ses yeux verts. Midorima fut surpris de remarquer les changements qui s'étaient effectués chez la jeune femme. Ses cheveux violets étaient coupés aussi courts que pour un garçon. Ses formes rappelaient cependant inlassablement qu'elle était une femme, et une jolie femme surtout. Sa silhouette était encore fine, mais Midorima pouvait voir les muscles finement taillés derrière ses vêtements à l'allure d'une mauvaise fréquentation. Il ne doutait plus que Mizuno Kei puisse s'être réellement améliorée en basket-ball. La jeune femme le salua alors :

 **\- Bonsoir, Shintaro. Ca faisait longtemps, tu ne trouve pas ?**

 **\- Bonsoir Kei. Si, très longtemps. Pourquoi es-tu finalement venue me voir ?**

 **\- J'ai réussi à me décider. Il faut bien que je te vois et te parle avant que nos équipes ne se rencontrent.**

Le coeur de Midorima rata un battement. « Avant que nos équipes ne se rencontrent » ? Cela voulait-il dire que le prochain match serait contre son équipe ? Il tenta de se rappeler le nom de la prochaine équipe concurrente mais dû s'avouer vaincu rapidement : il ne s'était pas préoccupé, à aucun moment, d'obtenir cette information. Il demanderait le lundi suivant.

 **\- N'as-tu aucune question à me poser, Shintaro ?**

Chaque fois que Kei prononçait son prénom de sa voix chaleureuse, et pourtant précieuse, Midorima sentait une chaleur lui envahir le coeur. Il avait peur de cette sensation. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il réfléchit plutôt à une question qu'il pourrait poser à Kei sans se ridiculiser. Finalement, le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

 **\- Non.** _Souffla-t-il._

Kei attrapa son poignet. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Sa peau était froide, comme si Kei était restée trop longtemps dehors. C'était peut-être le cas, après tout. Midorima regarda les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger sans entendre de mot. Lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils, il se reconcentra.

 **\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

 **\- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille au restaurant.**

La surprise se lut dans le regard de Midorima. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une femme l'inviterait à manger, encore moins dans un restaurant et encore moins cette femme là. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement, conscient que ses coéquipiers allaient sortir du complexe sportif d'une minute à l'autre. Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux lycéens partirent ensemble à un restaurant, seuls dans la douce fraicheur nocturne de l'été. Une fois au restaurant, ils s'assirent et commandèrent. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot et Midorima, perturbé par ses récents souvenirs, fuyait le regard de Kei. Cette dernière finit par craquer :

 **\- Shintaro, que t'ai-je fais pour que tu me fuis de la sorte ?**

 **\- Rien, Kei. À part me supprimer mes souvenirs.**

 **\- Je ne te les ai pas supprimé. La preuve est que tu en as déjà retrouvé une bonne partie. N'est-ce pas ?**

Midorima ne répondit pas et Kei prit ce silence pour une approbation.

 **\- Peux-tu me raconter tes souvenirs à mon propos, s'il te plaît ?**

Le jeune homme sentit une colère sourde l'envahir.

 **\- Tu es venue me voir uniquement pour savoir ce que je sais de toi, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, pars tout de suite, nanodayo.**

Les yeux vairons trouvèrent les siens et il s'y perdit un instant. Puis, Midorima reprit ses esprits et se força à regarder son plat. Il y eut un court silence, plutôt pesant, jusqu'à ce que Kei réponde enfin :

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas venue juste pour ça. Ca fait… Partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai finalement accepté de venir te voir. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai besoin de te voir.**

Sa voix avait appuyé sur le mot « besoin », ce qui intrigua Midorima. Ce dernier lui lança un regard curieux et demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de me voir ? Après plus d'un an sans me voir ?**

 **\- Tu oublies que tu m'as aperçue à t'observer il y a trois mois. Et, pour le reste du temps, ce n'est que de la lâcheté… Il n'empêche que, oui, j'ai besoin de te voir. Parce que, mine de rien, tu étais… Très important, pour moi. Alors oui, tu m'as oubliée. Mais j'aimerais savoir si ce dont tu te souviens à présent est le plus important.**

 **\- Le plus important ? C'est quoi, ça, pour toi ?**

 **\- Une discussion que nous avons eu, tous deux, ainsi que quelques moments tendres.**

Midorima avala difficilement sa salive et glissa à nouveau son regard vers son assiette, se concentrant sur son plat. Finalement, il déclara :

 **\- Je me souviens de notre rencontre, suite à cet idiot de boxeur. Je me souviens de tes habitudes, de ton ancien caractère. Je me souviens t'avoir présentée au club de basket-ball. Je me souviens l'avoir regretté par la suite. Je me souviens aussi… Que tu m'as embrassé, quelques fois. Alors je ne crois pas me souvenir du plus important.**

Kei médita sur ces paroles en silence, puis déclara :

 **\- Tu te souviens d'une partie du plus important.**

Midorima lui lança un regard intrigué, mais il n'eut rien de plus.

 **\- Dis-moi, Shintaro, je connais les grandes lignes mais… Que s'est-il exactement passé l'année dernière ?**

 **\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui est important dans ce dont je me souviens.**

Le jeune homme déposa ses couverts et lança un regard de défi à la jeune femme.

 **\- Je suis désolée, mais tu ne pourras le découvrir que par toi-même. Tu es intelligent, tu y arriveras rapidement.**

Enervé, Midorima se leva de table et la regarda froidement.

 **\- Tant que je ne saurais pas, tiens toi éloignée de moi.**

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme sortit d'un pas pressé du restaurant. Il était empli de rage. Dans le restaurant, Kei soupira tristement puis tourna son regard vers la cuillère orange posée non loin des couverts. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres, à l'abri des regards. Ce matin là, Oha Asa avait déclaré que les Cancer seraient les plus chanceux et d'autant plus avec l'objet chanceux du jour (une cuillère) et la couleur chanceuse du jour (le orange). Kei se souvenait bien, elle, de ce qui la liait à la Génération des Miracles et qu'elle tentait désespérément de rompre…

 _Bonjour !_

 _Alors, cette fois-ci, j'ai écris bien plus vite que prévu. Du coup, peut-être que je vais en publier un en avance la prochaine fois, si j'avance bien._

 _J'aime bien Midorima, je trouve son caractère passionnant ! (Car j'ai quelques points en commun avec lui, sans doute.) Alors bon, j'ai eu cette idée de faire le chapitre entièrement de son côté, en oubliant un peu les autres._

 _Néanmoins ! Vous avez vu ? Je vous ai donné de nouvelles informations sur Kei ! (Oui, je suis un peu surexcitée aujourd'hui. Le manque d'exercice physique et la douleur mentale de l'écran et de la réflexion, vous voyez ?) À présent, on peut presque dresser son portrait… Je dis presque, car on n'a toujours pas tous les éléments. J'ai beaucoup d'ambition pour cette petite… Enfin, petite… Elle est plus grande que moi T.T (Oui, je suis au courant qu'il s'agit d'un simple personnage de fiction, et alors ? C'est même moi qui l'ai inventé de toute pièce !)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs/positifs, complets/concis ou autre… Tous les avis sont bons !_

 _ **Anna-my-absolut :**_ _Salut ! Merci de ton avis ^.^ Dans le dernier chapitre, tu peux t'imaginer tout ce que tu veux à propos de la scène avec Daiki, mais c'est fait exprès que ça change d'un coup comme ça ;) Il s'agit d'un bond de trois mois sans aucune précaution. (Et oui, en tant qu'auteur, je peux me permettre de ne pas mettre de gant pendant les ellipses ! Même si de toute façon, les gants gênent pour écrire…) Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'aides déjà énormément : tu m'aides à avoir un avis et, par conséquent, à ne pas me dire que ça ne sert à rien d'écrire cette fiction. C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que derrière les « followers » il y a des gens qui apprécient ce que j'écris ! Alors je te remercie de m'écrire parfois des reviews, c'est ce qui m'aide à écrire, tu vois. ^.^_

 _À mercredi prochain ;) (ou avant, qui sait ?)_

 _Jenkins._


End file.
